Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of rapid development has been services and applications related to accessing and consuming content (e.g., music, video, electronic books, files, documents, etc.) on various user devices where some users may utilize a plurality of user devices to access and consume a content item at different times and at different locations. For example, a user may need to or decide to continue consumption of a content item on a different user device as he may have to move away from the original user device that was used to initiate the content consumption. However, if a user decides to switch user devices (e.g., from a personal computer to a tablet) while consuming a content item, he may need to restart the content consumption on the next user device, which could cause a loss of time (e.g., restart content consumption) and a non-optimal user experience (e.g., cannot remember the content consumption progress). Therefore, service providers and device manufactures face significant technical challenges to enable users to efficiently switch and continue content consumption from one device onto another device.